gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Unlimited
Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Unlimited is a final update of Marvel vs. Capcom 2 for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PC. This features will features additional changes and updates for this game. Changes and Updates New * New Button Layouts: ** Forward or Down Forward+LP or LK act as Medium Attacks on specific characters. Some characters may also have a similar input as in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. ** Specific Characters’ Ground Hard Attack Button (either Standing or Crouching on specific characters) as a main Launcher, while Air HK as a main Air Combo Finisher universally, leading some characters’ normals re-arranged. Some characters’ other Hard Attack Air Combo Finisher (mostly on command+Hard Attack) can still be retainable like Infinite. ** N or Backward directional button+LP+LK: Throw (Air OK) ** Assist/Tag-In: MP+MK (Partner 1) or HP+HK (Partner 2) (Hold to Tag In) *** Tag-In can also be used in the air or during Hyper Combo *** Team Hyper Combo: QCF or QCB+Partner(s) ** Any directions+Two Punch Buttons is for (Air) Dash, while Any directions+Two Kick Buttons is for specific special moves like in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. * Characters who appeared in Capcom vs. SNK series and Capcom Fighting Evolution will reuse/obtain the assets (attack effects, sprites and sounds) from those two games, in addition of exclusive Marvel vs. Capcom styled effects. ** Some characters will get additional new artworks and sprites to match on their Capcom vs. SNK 2 version: Ryu, Ken, Akuma, and M. Bison. ** Chun-Li and Dan may reuse the sprites from Capcom vs. SNK 2 while obtaining exclusive sprites. ** Zangief sprites remained the same with some exclusive sprites from Capcom vs. SNK 2. * New Spinning Juggle and Crumple/Cheap K.O. sprites for all characters who didn't appear in Capcom vs. SNK series. * K.O. sounds has been update to match out the one in both Capcom vs. SNK series and Capcom Fighting Evolution. Character Specific * All ** Shoryuken-based moves now only have medium recovery as recent Marvel vs. Capcom games * Akuma ** All Tatsumaki Senpukyaku versions based on Street Fighter V * Captain America ** Adds Trick Shield * Chun-Li ** Adds Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite moves * Ken Masters ** All Tatsumaki Senpukyaku versions based on Street Fighter V ** Adds Capcom vs. SNK series moves * Magneto ** Adds Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3's new moves * Ryu ** Adds Joudan Sokuto Geri ** All Tatsumaki Senpukyaku versions based on Marvel vs. Capcom * Thanos ** Infinity Stone-based moves removed ** Adds most of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Move Sets like Palm Breaker, Final Judgment, Sovereign Decree, Cosmic Fall * Wolverine ** Drill Claw no longer Air Combo finisher and has medium recovery ** Has two dive kicks and Air Tornado Claw for both Bone Claw and Adamantim versions *** Most of Dive Kicks’ Inputs change to j.2H (downward, self-bounce same as Chun-Li's) and j.3H (regular parabolic dive kick) * to be added Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo Category:PlayStation games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:Steam Category:Steam Games Category:Microsoft Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Capcom games Category:Capcom Versus (series) Category:Marvel games